Ilusión de caramelo
by RosaLunar
Summary: Kero había despertado entre nubarrones de algodón de azúcar y mágicos castillos. Un mundo de fantasía lleno de sus dos grandes amores: Yue y las golosinas. Songfic dedicado a una de mis parejas favoritas de Sakura Card Captor


**Ilusión de caramelo**

Kero había despertado entre nubarrones de algodón azucarado de diversos colores y sabores. La nube rosa sabía a chicle, la azul a menta, y la amarilla, su preferida, a vainilla. Kero estaba tan emocionado que se olvidó rápidamente del tiempo y de cómo había llegado a ese mágico lugar, después de tanto jugar y rebotar por las nubes de un lado a otro, repentinamente se cayó.

Afortunadamente el golpe nunca llegó, pues su pequeño cuerpo de felpa rebotó en un segundo cielo lleno de gelatina y pudín. El osito de felpa estaba tan feliz que no supo cuando su cuerpecito chocó con una cuchara gigante, así que muy alegre tomó el objeto con sus pequeñas patitas y empezó a comer. Muy alegre estaba de poder disfrutar golosinas sin parar.

Una vez que tuvo suficiente de tanto pudín, Kero comenzó a vagabundear sin rumbo hasta que sus patitas lo llevaron al gran bosque de caramelo, lleno de paletas y chocolates. Mientras la noche se abría paso por los últimos rayos de luz, nuestro pequeño protagonista continuó con su camino culinario.

De repente, a lo lejos, pudo divisar un castillo gigante, así que decidió ir a investigar. Cuando cruzó las inmensas puertas del castillo rápidamente pudo divisar al fondo una pista llena de malvaviscos. ¡Era una fiesta!

Kero se apresuró al centro de la pista y empezó a bailar junto a sus amigos y las cartas Clow.

Bosque y Flor eran de las más animadas, así que decidió unirse con ellas al centro de la pista, pero súbitamente ésta se oscureció y cuando las luces volvieron empezó a sonar una dulce tonada y una tierna Tomoyo empezó a cantar desde un rincón de la pista.

La chica llevaba puesto un hermoso corsé blanco de lentejuelas de colores, y una falda larga llena de cupcakes con diversos decorados y en su larga cabellera color negro azabache llevaba un pasador en forma de una paleta de colores. ¡Todo un manjar!

Tomoyo muy contenta empezó a cantar una melodía y Kero reconoció fácilmente la letra de la canción, pues él la conocía a la perfección….

_Hazme un mundo de caramelo, llena el aire con algodón, que los dulces caigan del cielo, las estrellas piñatas son…._

Cuando Kero se giró para bailar con sus amigas se percató que ellas ya estaban correteando a una Viento muy muy molesta.

-¿Quieres bailar?- Frente a él estaba su mágico compañero, Yue. Kero se percató de que su amigo lucía una vestimenta que hacía juego con su blanca cabellera.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, el osito de felpa tomó su mano y ambos se pusieron a danzar al ritmo de la melodía.

_Picosita la vida, dulcecito el amor, sonrisitas de nieve…_

Kero lucía impresionado por la belleza de Yue. Él siempre había tenido un halo misterioso que le envolvía y que se fusionaba con ese carácter frío, distante, pero tan cálido y delicado a la vez.

Era cierto que nunca fueron tan cercanos, pero en ese momento siglos de indiferencia habían quedado olvidados. Ahora el osito de felpa sentía que por primera vez Yue bajaba las murallas que protegían su corazón y lo dejaba al descubierto.

De repente del cielo bajo una pequeña Sakura en forma chibi, vestida de hada. Su amiga empezó a revolotear junto a la feliz pareja.

-¿Te diviertes mi lindo amigo?- Le preguntó.

-Sí, claro. Este es el mejor día de mi vida.- Mientras realizaba un rápido giro sobre su propio eje.

-Pues te divertirás aún más- Sakura chibi mostró un envase lleno de palomitas brillantes y las tiró encima de Yue y Kero los cuales seguían bailando sin dejar de mirarse el uno al otro. Las palomitas eran tan radiantes que incluso parecían polvillo de hadas.

Sin saber cómo Kero pasó de ser un tierno oso de felpa a un atractivo joven de cabellos cortos y ondulados color chocolate con ojos grandes y claros como la miel y con unas hermosas alas que decoraban su espalda.

Yue estaba atónito ante la nueva apariencia de su compañero, pero una vez que se recuperó de la impresión le mostró una cálida sonrisa. Kero lucía fantástico.

-Yue…- Esbozo el ahora hermoso joven.

-Dime mi dulce Kero- La miel y la menta se fundieron en profundas miradas.

-Todo esto, los dulces, las golosinas, ¿es real? -. Yue le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, acercó sus rostros y le dijo cerca de su oído.

-No te preocupes por esas nimiedades. Sabes tengo una duda y quiero saciar mi curiosidad- Sin decir más palabras se acercó a sus rosas y suaves labios.

El beso, como era de esperarse, fue dulce, lleno de ternura y amor. Las caricias duraron hasta que la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente.

-Tenía razón tus labios saben a cereza.- Y un cálido segundo beso comenzó.

A lo lejos pudo escuchar la suave voz de las cartas llamándolo por su nombre, y cómo poco a poco este llamado se hacía más fuerte. Lentamente Kero fue bajando de esa Ilusión de caramelo, para caer en la amarga realidad.

Cuando Kero abrió sus ojos descubrió que ya no estaba en ese sueño y que así como esa ilusión se había quedado en el castillo también su cuerpo semihumano. Ahora estaba en la casa de la familia Kinomoto y con su pequeña forma afelpada.

El Guardían de las cartas se sintió avergonzado cuando Flor le contó que todo lo que había vivido había sido por culpa de Sueño e Ilusión.

Resulta que las cartas Flor, Bosque, Sueño e Ilusión estaban jugando a las escondidas, pero sin querer la pequeña de Sueño dejo su magia por toda la casa y la traviesa de Ilusión empezó a buscar a cada una de sus amigas pero la pobre no se fijó y chocó contra el distraído de Kero. Y bueno el resto era historia.

Ahora el pobre de Kero no sabía en donde esconderse, se suponía que él era El Guardián de las cartas, aquel ser mágico que debía imponer el orden y que tenía que vigilar que nada malo les sucediera mientras su pequeña amiga no estuviera en casa. Y ahora…

Solo esperaba que el chismoso de Fuego no le dijera nada a Sakura o ella lo regañaría y lo dejaría sin postres por una semana. No había duda que a esa carta le gustaba ver el mundo arder.

-¡Kero, Kero! ¡Ya llegue!-

El pequeño osito de peluche bajo un poco desanimado para ir y dar la bienvenida a su amiga, pero se sorprendió cuando vio a Yue parado en el umbral.

-¡Kero, traje pudin!- Gritó la pequeña desde la cocina.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó el guardián del sol. –Supongo vienes a ver al hermano de Sakura.-Una profunda tristeza inundo sus ojos, sin duda la realidad era dura, cruel y muy amarga.

-No, la razón de mi visita eres tú.- Contestó el guardín de la luna, el cual estaba un poco confundido por la actitud de Keroberos.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!- Ahora era una alegría la que abrazaba su sonrisa y un brillo destellaba en sus ojitos, pues había decidido mantener su forma de peluche.

-Baka, hoy es tú cumpleaños.- Gruñó Yue. No era normal que su compañero olvidara su cumpleaños. Si mal no recordaba año tras año su afelpado amigo siempre gritaba que quería muchos regalos y esperaba un sinfín de felicitaciones. ¡Él siempre quería un festín digno de la realeza!

Pero ahora su amigo estaba algo… ¿desanimado?

\- Te traje un pastel de fresas.- Esperaba que con eso Kero se sintiera mejor y recuperara la actitud de siempre.

-Gracias- Soltó secamente el pequeño osito, aunque en realidad, él quería otra cosa, algo con sabor a cereza.

-¿Querías otro regalo?- Preguntó.

El menor asintió con su cabecita.

-¿Cuál?- Dijo muy curioso el joven lunar.

Kero se acercó a su rostro y muy seriamente le dijo.

-¡Quiero un mundo de caramelo!-

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Espero que este capítulo les guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Siento que deje sacar mi lado más cursi y rosa, y bueno, este fue el resultado final. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿ Creen que fue mucho azúcar, flores y muchos colores? Quisiera saber su opinión. Plis, dejen su review.

*Por cierto, no sé si deba aclararlo o no, pero bueno, ya les digo que en mi país (México) las escondidas es un juego muy popular entre los niños. El juego consiste en que un grupo de chicos se esconden mientras uno del grupo se queda contando hasta diez o más pegado a la pared. El reto es que el chico que se quedó contando debe encontrar a todos los demás porque si no lo hace vuelve a contar y a buscar. (Espero haberme explicado -_-u)

¿En su país cómo le llaman a este juego?

Sin más por el momento, me despido. Mis mejores deseos para este 2020 y nos leemos pronto.

***RosaLunar***


End file.
